l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ide Tadaji
Ide Tadaji was a Unicorn Clan courtier and the daimyo of the Ide family during the Clan War. He was an experienced diplomat and usually represented the Unicorn in court. After the inception of the Toturi dynasty, he became Imperial Advisor to the new Emperor of Rokugan, Toturi I.Secrets of the Unicorn pages 32-33 Disability Tadaji was born with a club foot, which meant that he would never be able to ride a horse. Thus it seemed that Tadaji would have no use for his clan. This was far from the case, however, as Tadaji became one of the most important members of the Unicorn. Training Tadaji was originally apprenticed to Iuchi Daiyu, who quickly realized that Tadaji had no ability as a shugenja. Daiyu felt sorry for Tadaji and became his only friend, teaching him all about Unicorn lore. Daiyu spoke to the Ide daimyo shortly before Tadaji's gempukku on behalf of his student. The daimyo agreed to send Tadaji to a monastery to learn more about the people of Rokugan. Tadaji returned from Dragon lands full of confidence and with a powerful voice and a strong knowledge of the courts. Daiyu and the other Unicorn warmly welcomed Tadaji home. Earning Reputation He enrolled in the Calm Heart Dojo near Shiro Ide shortly thereafter. While studying, Tadaji proved himself to be a reputable advisor and fierce voice for the Unicorn. His reputation led to Tadaji serving Shinjo Yokatsu by impressing the Emperor during a visit to the Unicorn lands. Yokatsu rewarded Tadaji by sending him to Otosan Uchi and making him the Unicorn's voice in the Imperial Court. Tadaji never faltered in his duty, even after several of his children died in service to their clan. Because of his unparalleled political maneuvering on behalf of the Unicorn, many courtiers took to calling him the Heart of the Unicorn. Tadaji had his hand in plots involving every great clan, and almost all daimyo owed him favors. Shosuro Taberu Tadaji's friend ship with Shosuro Taberu, who he met with waiting for an audience with a Lion Clan ambassador, was long and storied. The two were legendary for their long games of Go. Clan War Bayushi Aramoro saved Tadaji from a ninja assassination attempt in the Test of the Emerald Champion in 1127. They were unable to identify the assassin because he destroyed his own features with his climbing gear before Aramoro could catch him. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Legacy of the Naga Tadaji was given the honor of acting as the speaker for his Clan in 1135 when the Naga gifted to the Unicorn the golden pearl known as the Legacy of the Naga. Legacy of the Naga, Part 3, by Edward Bolme After several years Akasha was hatched from this pearl. Preparations of the Winter Court When the Four Winds issued invitations to the Emperor's Winter Court, Secrets on the Wind - Prologue, by Rich Wulf it fell to Tadaji to vie for the favor of one of the Winds. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Death of Gaheris Tadaji was in the Moto Gaheris's bedchamber in the last hours of Unicorn Clan Champion. The Last Ride, Part 2, by Rich Wulf Doji Tanitsu As his successor to the position of Imperial Advisor, Tadaji selected and trained Doji Tanitsu. Death Ide Tadaji died in 1165. External Links * Ide Tadaji (Imperial) * Ide Tadaji Exp (Soul of the Empire) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders